


Remember

by wowza_sizzle



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: A hint of vkaz if you squint, Character Study, I Tried, Major Spoilers for MGSV, Mentions of Big Boss, first fic yay, rambles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza_sizzle/pseuds/wowza_sizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short drabbles about Venom and the other Diamond Dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bits & Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom starts remembering.

Sometimes Venom would find bits and pieces of memories from his old life, littered about his mind like papers on Kaz's desk. He picks through them, throwing out the ones tainted by the Big Boss in his head, keeping the ones that are distinctively _his_. He gets better and better at it, developing a habit of scrawling the memories down on a yellow lined pad stolen from some base during some mission he doesn't recall all too well. Sometimes he'll be buried deep in enemy territory, hiding from the soldiers on patrol when a memory'll hit him; he pulls out his pad and scratches it down in shaky letters that spell out his past life.

One night after a particularly hard mission, Snake is covered in dirt and sand and blood that mostly isn't his. He's tired, a type of tired that sets deep in his bones which comes from overworking, overworking that spawned from disassociation and frustration and a sinking feeling that is disappointment. Venom's greeted by Kaz, with an outstretched arm and a hand holding a yellowed manilla folder with the old MSF logo.

Snake's resulting gasp echoes through the metal halls of Mother Base, and when he sees the name on the folder, Venom knows that it's _his_ name. Miller just smiles knowingly.

 

_File Obtained: **Vivas, Santiago**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	2. Mixtapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom likes the music.

Santiago eventually decides that he likes the music. He decides that the synth-filled beats are pleasant to his ears when he comes across radios spewing the songs inside one of the outposts. He starts collecting the mixtapes, his collection continuously growing.

Quiet likes them too, Venom discovers. He catches her gently bopping her head to a Billy Idol song one helicopter ride, and from there he starts asking Pequod to play the cassettes on the helicopter speakers. The three of them enjoy their rides in a companionable silence that only comes from immense amounts of trust and calm.

Kaz doesn't ask for an explanation when Santiago starts playing the mixtapes aloud while they worked together in Kaz's office, only looking up when V switches the tapes. Kaz makes a mental note to ask Ocelot for more tapes. If this is how Venom rediscovers himself, Kaz'll support it the best he can.

V wakes up to a pile of new tapes on his dresser along with a note in shaky handwriting, _These are for you. Take good care of them, they're my favorite songs._ Santiago recognizes the lettering as Kaz's, who steadily becomes better at using his left hand.

V smiles to himself. Quiet and Pequod will enjoy the new tapes, he thinks.

 

_Cassette Tapes Obtained: **Kaz's Favorites**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) i did it!! this is now gonna just be the ground layout for a later fic i guess. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you wanna! artmaniaa.tumblr.com


End file.
